SUMMMARY: DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROGRAM (DRP) The specific aims of the Developmental Research Program are to: 1) Publicize the availability of start-up funds for pilot translational brain tumor research projects across a broad spectrum of available media sources. 2) Identify through this mechanism innovative projects that have significant potential for improving brain tumor therapy and prognosis, including through better understanding the biology of this disease. 3) Foster collaborative efforts among SPORE investigators and with other investigators to encourage the development of new and innovative ideas. 4) Enhance communications between SPORE leaders and outside investigators to encourage the development of innovative translational strategies in brain tumors. 5) Ensure program flexibility so that developmental projects that show promise can be: a) funded for a second or third year; b) encouraged to apply for extramural peer-reviewed funding c) expanded to become full SPORE projects. The Brain Cancer SPORE has established clear guidelines and processes for solicitation, selection, and monitoring of the Developmental Research Awards, including specific criteria for selection and funding through a peer review mechanism, and mechanisms for close monitoring of, and collaboration between the SPORE leaders and program awardees to enhance the quality of the translational research goals. In the last funding period, we initiated support of new ideas and recruited new investigators to study brain tumors, funding 31 awards, two of which contributed to the Projects of this resubmission application. The advances made by investigators in the DRP testify to the success of this program as implemented in this MDACC Brain Cancer SPORE, including publications in Nature Cell Biology, Cell, Cancer Cell, and Cancer Research, and the acquisition of additional NIH and other funding directly related to DRP projects. The DRP has become an incubator of new concepts and a cornerstone of our Brain cancer SPORE.